Of Tribbles and Vulcans
by Ender's Fangirl
Summary: Series of dribbles. Pairings will usually be Spirk, Scotty/Uhura, Maybe some Chulu, and Bones/Chapel. McKirk friendship. Sixth drabble, Wedding, Part II.
1. In Which Jim Gets His CMO

**Drabble #1 **

**Fantastic**

Kirk clicked through the PADD one last time, looking over the various positions that needed to be filled.

Two were left.

First Officer, and Chief Medical Officer.

Kirk decidedly skipped over First Officer. (He crossed his fingers that Spock would still recommend himself, because to be honest, half of the other applicants sounded like jackasses, and the other-half were too old or too young.)

Which left the position of CMO.

Kirk had no doubt about who he wanted for CMO, Leonard McCoy.

As a Captain, professionalism was his game, and Bones was his first choice because Bones was simply the best. (But being Jim Kirk, he could play in more ways then one, so it definitely helped that he and Bones were best friends.)

Unfortunately, Bone being the medical genius he was, there was high demand for his kills, well, _everywhere._

All the other ships wanted him, Komack wanted him on solid ground, not to mention that there had been talk of Starfleet putting him on ultra-super-top-secret Doctor stuff. (There had even been a strange rumor that he would train to be a healer under a Vulcan, which was ridiculous, because if you overlooked the fact that McCoy not only had no form of telepathy, or patience for such a thing, the man just could not stand Vulcans.)

Stretching in a rather feline fashion, Kirk rubbed his forehead before contacting Pike, ready for to fight tooth and nail to have Bones as his CMO.

"Jim Kirk. Good to see you kid." Jim grinned as the screen flickered to reveal the smiling face of Pike.

"Told you I'd do it in three years," was the first thing Jim said, albeit, slightly haughty. Chris's gray eyes sparkled.

"Never doubted you, kid. What's got you calling' me?" Jim scanned the PADD in his hand once more before speaking.

"As you know... My crew requests are due tomorrow... And I..." Jim trailed off. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Spit it out, Jim," Chris said with mock-frustration.

"I want Bones as my CMO." Chris raised his eyebrows, looking rather amused.

"That's all? I thought that was established, like, yesterday." Jim's face lit up.

"Really? I can have him? Just like that?" Chris chuckled at the look on Jim's face.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'I can have him' in front of Leonard... But yeah, kid, he's all yours." Jim grinned with disbelief.

"Fantastic! Thanks!" He tapped the PADD device until it let out a small beep of confirmation. "Wish me luck, Chris!" Chris nodded.

"Heaven knows you'll need it." Jim turned away from the screen for a minute. "Hey Jim-" Pike called. Jim looked up and said

"Hmm?"

"Not a scratch on my ship, you hear?" Jim gave him a Kirk Smirk, as it was known in Starfleet, before saluting.

"Aye, sir. Wouldn't dream of it." He put down his hand. "Come to think of to, Scotty would probably be at my ass before you'd even get a chance to find out." Chris nodded.

"That's how I know you've picked the right Chief Engineer. Alright Kirk- Don't screw things up to bad, m'kay? Pike out."


	2. In Which the Ninjas Have The Ship

**Drabble #2**

**Ninjas**

Jim ducked behind a wall, phaser gripped tightly in his hand. Looking around the corner, he could see two of the black enrapt men muttering to himself before turning around a re-entering the turbo lift. He let out a small sigh, which turned into a full-scale scream when he heard;

"Greetings, Captain." He turned to his right to see his First Officer, holding two phasers.

"Holy crap, Spock," he breathed, "You sneak better than the ninjas." Though Kirk could see the faintest of smirks in his First Officer's brown eyes, his immediate response was,

"Vulcans do not sneak, Captain. Nor are we comparable to the Lhjerzednts." Jim rolled his yes as the Vulcan easily pronounced the alien species' name as though he was saying his own name.

"How do you say that? I think you're the only one who _hasn't _resorted to calling them ninjas. Besides, with those star-blade thingys, and their katanas, they'r practically the spitting image of a ninja." Spock peaked around the right corner.

"Captain, I believe we should vacate the area. The 'ninjas' as you call them, could be here any minute." Kirk nodded.

"You go first, I'll cover." Spock darted to other side of the hall way while Kirk kept his phaser trained towards the other end. Spcok glanced up and down the white hallway before looking to Jim.

"Captain, I believe the coast is clear." With a swift nod, Kirk made his way to Spock and together, Spock strode forward, while Kirk covered their backs. They made their way through the ship, eventually ending up in sickbay. Hiding in McCoy's office, they heard him talking to the aliens.

"Good God man, he's dying! Are you going to let me treat him or not? I would do the same for one of your people!" And indistinct noise that sounds like clacking and hissing is the alien's retort. Though neither of them can see the doctor, they both know he's shaking his head in frustration.

"Tell me we'll get out of this," Jim says to Spock, the aggravation, and worry, and stress bleeding through. After looking indecisive for a moment, Spock puts a comforting hand on Jim's shoulder.

"We will get through this," Spock says as confidently as he can manage.


	3. In Which It's That Time of the Month

**Drabble #3**

**Period**

Gaila Vro worked happily at her station in Engineering under the watchful eyes of Montgomery Scott. Though most engineers found his close watch and constant guidance a nuisance, she thought it was sweet. She doubted any of them here in engineering cared for the _Enterprise _as much as he did. Heck, probably not even on the whole ship, excluding the Captain, of course.

Neither watching her station nor where she was going, it shouldn't have been a surprise when she walked right into the ship's CMO, Dr. Leonard McCoy.

"Oh I'm sorry-"

"A girl, perfect-"

"I didn't see you there-"

"Come with me." Gaila frowned at Dr. McCoy's request. Or not so much request as command... Gaila pulled her wrist out of the Doctor's hand for a minute.

"Okay, wait. Yes, I'm a girl, does that mean what it sounds like, and what the hell are you doing in engineering?" The Doctor seemed to realize what he had just said, and looked a little embarrassed.

"No, I didn't mean- Look- I need your help." With that he pulled her out of engineering. In the turbo lift, he started to explain.

"Okay so one of Spock's assistants in the lab concocted this device thing that let's one person feel another person's emotions by brain wave transference and- At least that's the basic version. With me so far?" Gaila frowned.

"Um, I think so... Go on."

"Okay, well, Jim, being the idiot he is,-" Bones phased to step out of the turbo lift. "-decided to be a test subject, and so did Uhura, and now-" he stopped in front of a pair of doors that Gaila recognized as the Captain's quarters. Punching in a code, the doors slid open to reveal a holovid playing. Gaila frowned and pressed on to get a better look-

There, the Captain and the Chief Communications officer were sobbing over the movie _Titanic,_ surrounded by jars of nutella, peanut butter, butter, and frosting. Bones grimaced.

"...It's that time of the month."


	4. In Which There Are Guardian Angels

**Drabble #4  
><strong>

**Guardian Angels**

"Oh God, don't do this damn it, we need you Jim, I need you, Spock needs you," Jim tried to open his eyes but found he couldn't. Opening his mouth, he struggled to suck in a breath of air. Suddenly he became aware of searing pain in his ribs. He let out a moan as strong arms wrapped around his legs and back, picking him up bridal style.

"Jim," he heard Spock murmur. Jim leaned in closer to the warm chest of his First Officer.

"Spock," he rasped. "Hurts." The arms wrapped around him more tightly.

"I know Jim. But you must hold on. For your sake." _And mine. _

"Yeah, well, if this accident, one of your many, _many _accidents, doesn't kill you," cut in Bones, sounding malicious and worried at the same time, "I will." At this the arms tightened even more so. _Is Spock being... Possessive? _Jim thought almost hopefully.

"Hey," Jim said, managing a small signature grin, "As long as I got you two, I could have my ass kicked for hours on end and still be fixed up in a couple'a hours."

"Captain, I fail to see why you want to 'have your ass kicked for hours on end'. To say the least, it is illogical." Jim laughed, which quickly turned into a wheeze.

"Forget it Spock." After a few moments of them silently trekking over the terrain to a place clear of disturbance so Scotty could beam them back to the ship, Jim spoke. "I never believed in guardian angels before I met you guys." Bones and Spock shared a look.

"And we'll always be here for ya', Jim." he said softly, administering a hypo for the pain.


	5. In Which The Wedding, Part I

**Drabble 5, Part I**

**In Which The Wedding:**

**Is Planned**

Laying across his stomach, Pavel opened another magazine. "Vhat about zis von? I think it'd be good on you." Uhura looked up from her enormous, red binder to look over the young Russian's shoulder. She nodded emphatically in approval.

"You're right Pav, that's perfect!" She picked up the wedding dress magazine. Then she looked at him skeptically. "How did you get so good at planning weddings?" Pavel shrugged.

"Sewen out zirteen, I suppose. Fiwe weddings certainly makes for a lot of experience." She smiled. A beep was issued from near the door, and she hopped up to open the door. In flounced Nurse Chapel, carrying reveal containers of fluffy white mixtures.

"-So I have vanilla, coconut, sugar-free, lactose-free, butter-milk, egg white only, egg free-" Uhura grinned, taking several containers from her friend.

"You're a life saver, Christine," she said, carefully stepping over the mounds of magazines. Minutes later, Nyota's PADD beeped, alerting her of mail.

_Heya Ny,_

_Attatched is some music for the wedding. Lemme know what you think?_

_Love, Gaila_

Nyota squealed in delight and in no time, her quarters were blasting with music. Several minutes later, Gaila arrived in person. "Hey!" she shouted, as Nyota rushed over to hug her. They looked at each other before girlishly shrieking. "I can't believe you're getting married!" shouted the Orion girl.

"I know!" Uhura said, turning back to the mess, dragging Gaila right along.

"Now Pavel has the dresses and decorations covered, Christine's working at the food, so you need to help me try out some hairstyles..."

* * *

><p>"Well, laddies, Ah don't know about yuh, but Ah think we ought to break out somethin' a little heavier," Scotty said, searching through his private cabinet of strictly off-limits alcohol.<p>

"Always!" cheered the already-rather-drunk Doctor. Sulu frowned, putting down the cards in favor of the promise of a finer drink.

"Why do you always say that when I'm winning?" he said in a mock-serious tone. Scotty pulled out several glasses and a particularly expensive bottle of Orion Scotch. Passing around the drinks, the other three men readily accepted. Jim held up his glass.

"To Mr. Scott! Let us have the pleasure of the four us getting hammered as all bachelors for one last time..." They all drank greedily.

Nobody had any regrets until morning.

**NOTES: **

**-I fail at writing accents.**

**-Reviews are love.**


	6. In Which The Wedding, Part II

**Drabble 6, Wedding**

**In Which The Wedding:**

**Is Ruined**

Kirk looked around, before grabbing the hand of his Communications Officer and rushing into the small cave. Pulling out a phaser, he set some small rocks in a circle and shot them with the beam until they emitted a small amount of warmth.

His efforts did nothing to quell the cold feeling growing in Nyota Uhura's stomach. Fighting back tears, she carefully gripped the long, white, flowing skirt of her dress and ripped away strips until it was about as long as her usual uniform.

Each tear in the fabric made a tear slip down her cheek. Kirk looked over worriedly from where he was standing watch.

"Hey... I'm sorry." Standing up straight and tucking away the fabric, Uhura wiped the tears fro her cheeks and looked to her Captain. "It's not your fault." Wordlessly, she dumped them in a pile and made quick work of burning them with her phaser.

"He's alright Uhura. I know it." She nodded. "Tell you what- After we get out of this, I'll find us a nice solar system that's _not_ currently having a civil war, m'kay?" Uhura managed a wry smile.

"You mean you'll have Chekov find one?" she asked, traces of a smile gracing her lips. Kirk returned the small smile eagerly.

"Same thing isn't it?" She nodded once more, and silence crept in and settled there for the next few minutes. Nytoa only looked up from the charred remains of half her wedding dress when Jim started to chuckle to himself.

"What are you laughing about?" she demanded. He smoked at her.

"To think- All I have to do at my wedding to trump yours is to actually get married!" Another bout of laughter escaped his lips. Uhura rolled her eyes at his immaturity, thinking of a equally childish remark, when she paused.

"Wait... You and Spock-?" The smile slipped away, though it didn't quite disappear. Kirk sighed.

"Well, I popped the question a while go actually... It's just..." Uhura frowned, and crossed her arm.

"Just what?"

"Spock knew how down you'd been since you guys broke up, and he remembered how much you used to talk about getting married, and- He just wanted it to happen to you first." Uhura felt a mix of emotions. Half of her wanted to punt Kirk for not getting married because of her, because he and Spock deserved each other, and the other half wanted to kiss Spock for being so sweet and thoughtful.

"Do me a favor- Pass this punch-" she punched Kirk in the arm- "Onto your boyfriend in the form of a kiss, kay?" Kirk laughed, all to happy to oblige.


End file.
